


Togami's Sex Dungeon

by Mother_Satan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Makoto cums for togamis servents, Makoto gets turned on by a pumpkin, Makotos cum is bright yellow, Togami's money lookin a lil white, everyone is horny, hamburger gets shoved up ass, makoto gets kidnapped lol, makoto has a small penis, makoto is drugged, makotos cum tastes like strawberries, miku is in the background, pumpkin sex, theres a lot of food, togami has a massive sex dungeon, togami has a piss kink, togami is horny as FUCK, togami keeps makotos cum in a jar, togamis MASSIVE peen, wet sticky cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Satan/pseuds/Mother_Satan
Summary: Naegi just wanted to buy some hentai but Byakuya has other plans...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Togami's Sex Dungeon

Makoto hurried out to the nearest book store. His favorite hentai, Interspecies Reviewers, had just started selling and he wanted to be the first person to buy a copy. He went all over town when finally he stumbled across a shady looking shop with a huge sign up front that read "Now Selling: Interspecies Reviewers!!! Buy Now!" This must've been Makoto's lucky day. He threw the doors to the tiny hut-like store and demanded to see where they kept the new copies of Interspecies Reviewers. A rather suspicious guy pointed him to the back of the store. 

As Makoto was fumbling around with all the erotic elf porn, he didn't even notice the stinging sensation until he went to check out. "H-Hey I wanna buy these pl-" THUD. Before Makoto was able to finish that sentence, he passed out on the ground. The shady looking from before simply looked over the counter before making a phone call. "Hey boss? Yeah, we got him. The poison worked like a charm so I'm taking him back to you now." As soon as the phone call was ended, the man shuffled over to Makoto's limp body and picked him up with ease. He carried the boy out to a large and expensive looking black car. He was hoisted into the back seat and the guy sped off, abandoning the shop and all the porn inside. 

The next thing Makoto remembers, he woke up in a strange and dimly lit room. He tried to move his hands but they were tied together behind his back. From the corner of the room, Makoto heard a small chuckle, and out revealed Togami and ten of his servants.. and weirdly Hatsune Miku was in the corner. She was tied up similarly to Naegi. "Glad you're finally up, Naegi." Byakuya's voice boomed in the little prison. "Togami what is this? Why am I here..?" Naegi shifted uncomfortably, the chains binding his hands together hurt like hell. "Oh poor Makoto, so clueless..." Togami trailed off. Suddenly bright red lights flickered on and the contents of the room were displayed. In a line to the left of Byakuya, ten of his soldiers were lined up. Each of them was wearing some sort of weird lingerie, hell one of them was wearing a literal dress. Hung up on the wall were several torture devices like whips and even knives. And behind Togami was a table with several glass jars and several foods. There was even a whole ass pumpkin. Miku cried in the corner. She knew what was about to come and what Naegi would have to endure. "Now boys, you know what to do with our dear Makoto don't you?" 

The man in the dress got the pumpkin from behind Togami and cut a small circle in it while the others ripped the clothes off the poor boy. "T-Togami what is this?" Makoto whimpered as his underwear was torn from his body. His extremely small penis was now hard and on display for everyone. "Makoto are you really that idiotic? I've hired these guys to rape you!" The tall motherfucker scoffed. Before Makoto could even react, the pumpkin was being wedged onto his dick. "Nghh-" He moaned out, and immediately bit his lip in embarrassment. "Ohh Makoto~ Please don't hold in your sounds. Let them all out for me okay~?" Togami teased. He himself had whipped out his massive 12 inch cock and began jerking himself off. The servants began moving the pumpkin up and down on Makoto's dick while another one forced him to suck their dick. The whole scene was just so erotic for Togami. He could barely hold in his own grunts and moans. Makoto was on the brink of an orgasm before Byakuya came over to interfere. He had put one of his jars underneath Makoto's peen and forced one of the servants to jerk Makoto off. 

"F-fuck Togami I think- Mnghh!" Makoto moaned loudly as his bright yellow cum spurred out. And Togami collected every drop of it. He held the jar to his mouth and took a small sip. "Naegi you taste like strawberries~" Byakuya was taken over by pure lust. His eyes rolled back into his head as he gulped down every little drop of Makoto's semen. "What the hell, Byakuya..?" Makoto tried to pretend he was disgusted but his dick said otherwise. It was still hard and throbbing. "Such a terrible liar you little slut. Round two boys~" Byakuya retreated back to the corner with his table. His large 12 inch schlong was still hard, too. 

The servants threw the pumpkin across the room. This time they brought over a McDonalds bag. Makoto looked confused for a moment but then bit his lip as he felt something touch his asshole. It was a McDouble, with extra cheese. One very muscular servant was shoving it into Makoto's tight little anus, and the man couldn't help but moan. Another man poured a large coke all over poor Naegi's body. The extreme cold made Naegi shudder, not from cold but from excitement. "Ngh.. mnnn p-please.." He could barely whimper out. "Aww, did the little whore try to speak? That might even be considered cute." Byakuya spat out. A tear started rolling down Makoto's cheek. More and more flooded down as a McDonalds order was being stuffed inside him. It felt so good, maybe even too good. Before long, Makoto was cumming again into one of Togami's jars. Poor Miku was in the corner, her tears were dried but she was still silently suffering. This time, Byakuya busted a nut too. All over Makoto's skinny little body. It was hot and sticky and Makoto desperately wanted to lick it off of him. "Now that's done. Fuck him boys~!" Byakuya laughed and went back to the table. He was gonna drink more of Naegi's sweet seed. The servants on the other hand we're all over Makoto. One was fucking him in the ass with the burger still in there. One was riding Makoto, two were all over his feet. And I mean licking his crusty little toes clean. They were all over his body, every crevice was being licked or kissed or fucked. The pleasure became so intense that Naegi began peeing a little bit. "OUT OF MY WAY EVERYONE!" Byakuya boomed. He rushed over to the overstimulated Makoto and began collecting his urine. It was flowing out in a little stream and Byakuya loved every minute of it. He took some of his money and put it in the piss jar. He wanted to treasure this sweet, golden liquid. Makoto could only cry harder out of shame and embarrassment. Again, Hatsune Miku was in the other corner, forced to watch every minute of the horror being taken place. She had to smell Makoto's piss and everything. 

"Damn, you little bitch. You peed a lot~" Byakuya stared at his jars. Full to the brim with cum and piss and maybe even a little bit of Coca Cola. At this point, Naegi had passed out from exhaustion. He still had food up his asshole and his body was covered in hickies and bruises. Byakuya decided it was best to keep his little sex slave locked up here. And poor Makoto never got to by his hentai.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: you looked for this. don't get mad.


End file.
